


Swimming

by fardareismai



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 03:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fardareismai/pseuds/fardareismai
Summary: From the Tumblr prompt: Nine, Rose, swimming





	Swimming

**Author's Note:**

> I'm getting some of my Tumblr fics onto AO3

The TARDIS grumbled in his head as he landed.  It was obvious to him that she was objecting to his insistence upon continuing to wear his boots, jeans, jumper, and jacket on the resort planet to which he had brought them (at Jack’s request).

“What would you have me do?” he asked her, grumpily.  "Strip down, put on a pair of rubber thongs and parade about in my pants?“

The TARDIS’ hum became encouraging and he rolled his eyes.  Apparently that was  _exactly_  what she would have him do, the old biddy.

Jack entered the console room and the TARDIS turned her attention from her grouchy pilot to the appealing young man who was showing a rather inordinate amount of skin in an open Hawaiian shirt and swim trunks.  She gave the psychic equivalent of a wolf whistle and Jack grinned.

"Right back at’cha, gorgeous,” he said, stroking a finger obscenely across the console.

The Doctor thought, if he rolled his eyes any harder, they might just roll right back in his head.

“Where’s Rose?” the Doctor asked, quellingly.

“When I stopped to check on her, she said, and I quote, ‘I’ll be out in a mo’.’  Followed, fairly shortly thereafter with, ‘no, Jack, I don’t need any help into  _or_  out of my bathing suit, ta.’”

The Doctor fumed, but schooled his face to look impassive.  The wicked light in Jack’s eyes said that he wasn’t managing it very well.

The TARDIS gave a bright wave of welcome that broke the tension between the two men.  In unison, they turned to the entrance to the console room and, in unison, drew in a breath.

There stood Rose, a vision in pink and white.  The TARDIS had chosen to torture the Doctor by outfitting the girl who was already his downfall in a rose-pink bikini and a white, transparent cover-up that hinted at what lay beneath but did not reveal in full.

The Doctor made vague note that Jack had asked Rose if she was quite sure that she didn’t need his help out of her bathing suit.  She was largely ignoring the Lothario captain and had turned those lovely, golden eyes on him.  After an instant, however, her eyes had lost their shine.  That wasn’t right.  Rose Tyler’s eyes should always shine like the sun.

"So… you’re not going to swim with me and Jack?” she asked him.

Swimming.  Cold water on his skin was precisely what he needed.  (His mind ignored the fact that Rose would remove the negligible barrier of her cover-up for swimming).

Jack and Rose, his mind provided next, swimming together.  Wet and nearly naked.  The Doctor’s mind conjured a scene where Jack’s hands were on Rose’s bare skin, and he wanted to knock the younger man’s face in.

“Swimming,” the Doctor said, vaguely.

“Yeah,” Rose said, sadly.  "You can’t swim in those clothes.  Guess I thought you might like to come into the water with us, but…"  She trailed off.

“Of course I am,” the Doctor answered without input from his logical faculties.  "Was just on my way out to change clothes.  Had to get us here, you know.“

Rose’s smile was worth the leers that he got from Jack for the rest of the day.


End file.
